The present invention relates to a self-lubrication cable assembly wherein a lubrication sleeve is received in the sheath and the cable movably extends through the lubrication sleeve so that the cable is lubricated during operation.
A conventional brake cable assembly is shown in FIG. 10 and generally includes a metal cable 10 which is protected by a plastic sheath 20 and the cable 10 is movably in the sheath 20. An end piece 100 is connected to the cable 10 and a metal fastener 60 is secured on the plastic sheath 20. The end piece 100 is connected to the brake lever so that when pulling the brake lever, the brake cable 10 is pulled to activate the brake mechanism. The cable 10 is supposed to be moved in the sheath 20 at less friction so as to quickly response the braking action. However, the brake cable 10 lacks of lubrication and it contacts the sheath 20 so that it is pulled at a large friction which could shorten the term of lift of the brake cable 10. The cable 10 gets rust if humidity is remained in the sheath.
The present invention intends to provide a self-lubrication cable assembly wherein a lubrication sleeve is received in the sheath so as to lubricate the cable all the time.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a brake cable assembly which comprises a cable movably received in a sheath and an outer tube is mounted to the sheath which has an aperture defined through a wall thereof. A shoulder extends inward from an inner periphery of the outer tube and a lubrication sleeve is received in the outer tube. An end of the lubrication sleeve contacts an end surface of the shoulder and the other end of the lubrication sleeve contacts an end of the sheath. The aperture communicates with the lubrication sleeve.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a cable assembly that has a lubrication sleeve which provides lubrication to the cable extending through the sleeve.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.